Bodyguard
by imasmurf93
Summary: ONESHOT! Professor Utonium hires somebody to keep watch over the girls.


**Authors note: ****I wrote this because I came up with the idea while sitting in maths looking out of the window X-D. I hope you enjoy it.**

**P.s. The powerpuff girls are now 15.**

Professor Utonium sat in the dark room, nervously looking around. He handed placed $500 in the hands of a dark figure.

"Okay, I give you this money and you keep an eye on the girls and keep them safe right?" He said, confirming a deal to the figure.

"Don't worry pops, I keep my promises. Just keep yours, and stay quiet about it."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

All three girls were sitting in their bedroom.

Blossom was sitting doing her hair.

Buttercup was lying on the bed reading a magazine.

Bubbles was sitting cross legged on the floor playing with Octie, her toy octopus.

The hotline went off.

All three girls looked up from their businesses, they exchanged glances and then zoomed out of the three windows.

After a few seconds, the girls arrived at the mayor's office.

"What is it mayor?" Blossom asked.

"Oh, powerpuff girls, thank goodness you're here!" The mayor said very dramatically.

"Sedusa is down at the park, she's taking people's father's hostage and taking the children's pocket money in order for them to get them back!" Miss Bellum informed them.

"We're on our way!" Blossom said and they zoomed off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Down at the park, Sedusa was holding three men by her hair, distraught children stood weeping around her.

The powerpuff girls arrived and Sedusa turned to face them.

"Not so fast Sedusa!" Buttercup yelled.

They flew at her top speed. Her free strands of hair dived back at them, acting as a whip.

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup flew around in different directions, attempting to dodge Sedusa's hair. They were getting tired and couldn't move as quickly.

They had saved two of the dads and had one left to rescue. Bubbles swooped towards him only to be grabbed by an unseen loop of hair.

Buttercup went to save her, only to be knocked out by a hard punch by Sedusa.

The only one left was Blossom, she dodged a piece of hair as it came towards her and turned around to see another racing towards her face.

Suddenly, she felt a push on her waist, she blinked and jumped slightly. When she opened her eyes again, she was in the side of the park, along with other scared children. She spoke to the children calming her down and looked over towards Sedusa out of the corner of her eye.

A bright red light was zooming around Sedusa, grabbing the last father and bringing him over, grabbing Buttercup and bringing her over, getting Bubbles from the Piece of hair's grip, bringing her over and then attacking Sedusa. Causing her to fall onto her knees in surrender.

Before Blossom could say anything. The red light was gone. Quickly, Blossom and Bubbles quickly revived Buttercup and then all three went and saw to Sedusa before she got her strength and attitude back.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Throughout that day, Blossom thought about that light, Bubbles had obviously forgotten about it and Buttercup wasn't conscious at the time.

Although she was excited about the mystery of their rescuer. She had a very strong feeling what, or who, it was.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At midnight, she checked that her two sisters were asleep, then she flew out of the window into the night.

She arrived at Brick's house and flew by his window.

When she caught his attention, he opened it for her to enter. Glaring at her as she came in.

"Okay, what do you want toots?" Brick said in his arrogant, rude way, sitting on his bed.

"Brick, I know that it was you earlier, so, why did you do it?" Blossom said, standing in front of him.

Brick glanced around the room. Not making eye contact with her.

"I don't know what you're yapping about Pinky!" He said.

"I think you do, and I want to know _why _you did it." Blossom said, raising her voice in anger.

"Because it's my job Pinky! Ok?" Brick yelled back. "You're loving professor paid me to keep you safe!"

Blossom gasped in shock.

"Well…!"

"Now will you quiet down? If my brothers hear you, I can't think of a good excuse for you being in my room, other than I'm screwing you" Brick hissed, noticing a shadow outside his door.

Blossom looked at him in disgust, then decided she had to get back before the professor checked up on her.

"Well, forget about it, we don't need your help!" She said, flying out of his room and back to her own.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Brick sighed grumpily as he lay back on his bed, he heard Butch and Boomer walk in.

"Hey Brickster, have you been talking to yourself again?" Butch started.

"Yeah, we heard you talking from out there" Boomer said.

Brick sighed once again and looked at the two of them.

"What do you dorks want?" He asked.

"Him's given us a job!" Butch smiled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Blossom wasn't exactly cross with the professor, he was just trying to protect them, but why couldn't he realize that they were superheroes and could look after themselves.

The hotline went off. The girls zoomed to the mayor's office.

"Oh, Girls! The Rowdyruff boys are destroying the whole of Townsville. You have to stop them quick!" The mayor said, dramatically as always.

The girls raced towards Townsville. Where the Rowdyruff boys were causing chaos.

Butch was breaking windows while Boomer went in and thieved and Brick was using his laser vision to set buildings on fire.

The Powerpuff girls arrived and Butch noticed them.

"Hey fella's our dates have arrived!" He said loudly.

The other two boys looked up, Boomer grinned evilly and joined Butch. Brick looked at the girls and looked down, he then sighed and slowly joined the other two.

Al three boys attacked.

Butch threw a hard punch on Buttercup's cheek.

Boomer thumped Bubbles on her chin and almost jolted her neck, throwing it back.

Brick and Blossom flew at each other and then stopped, hesitating to hit one another, then noted that they were being watched, they then fought together.

It was weird, neither was attempting to hurt one another as much as they usually would.

Blossom looked to the side, Buttercup and Bubbles were piled on top of each other out cold, they had been beaten. Blossom rushed to their sides and turned to see Butch and Boomer laughing cruelly at her.

"Your turn Pinky!" Butch said, Boomer laughed a very strange but harsh chuckle and they both moved towards her.

Butch kicked her in the stomach, while boomer thumped the back of her neck as she leant forward in pain.

She lay on the floor in total agony, knowing that there was nothing she could do.

As she looked up at her enemies, she saw a red light fly and push Boomer off his feet, the turned back and blocked Butch's punch at Blossom, Brick then stood towered in front of her, panting heavily.

"Sorry guys, but I can't let you hurt them!" He said protectively.

"Brick! What the hell are you doing?" Butch demanded.

"Well, you know I told you I got a new job? This is it" Brick replied calmly.

"So you're body guarding three chicks for a job, over your brothers!" Boomer said, confused.

Brick just looked at him.

"If you want to get to them, you've got to get through me!" He threatened. "Butch, I know you're stronger than me, but I'm a better fighter. Boomer, you know I can beat you with one punch."

They both looked at him and frowned.

"Don't make us do this Brick." Boomer said. Butch cracking his knuckle, showing that he meant business.

"Well, you're just gonna' have to." Brick said, not backing down.

The other two Rowdyruffs glanced at each other and then slowly moved towards Brick.

Brick still stood his ground.

Blossom cringed as she saw the two dive at him, he was being beaten up by his own brothers to save them! She had to help him.

She flew towards them, dragging Boomer from Brick and battling him.

Brick was then free to fairly fight with his other brother.

The other two girls joined in after regaining consciousness. Eventually, both Boomer and Butch backed down.

They both quickly zoomed away, ashamed of being beaten.

Brick glanced at the three girls, then started to hover home.

"Wait!" Blossom yelled.

Brick heard her, but didn't react, he just flew home.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Blossom flew to Brick's house that night, she knocked on his window and he opened it.

"Hey Pinky," He smiled weakly.

Blossom put both hands over her mouth in shock.

Bricks eye was swollen and bloodshot, it was bruised all around it. The corner of his lip was swollen and bloody.

He looked at her and chuckled slightly.

"The consequences of disobeying Him." He pointed to his eye.

"And pissing off my brothers." He then pointed to his lip.

"I'm so sorry." Blossom whispered.

Brick just shrugged it off.

"It's my job." He smiled.

"Well, thanks anyway, I don't think that I could ever do something like that." Blossom smiled back at him and then tuned towards the window.

"Blossom…Wait." Brick stopped her just before she took flight by grabbing her arm.

"What I did… I did because I _wanted _to, not just because had to." He said.

Blossom locked eyes with him and then moved her hand just on the edge of his face, right next to his swollen eye. He cringed in pain.

"Let me take a look at that." She said softly. "I just want to check it's not infected or anything."

They both sat on the end of his bed as Blossom tended to his eye and lip, silent.

"So, do you think I'll live?" Brick joked.

Blossom put on a thinking face.

"It's way too early to confirm." She grinned.

They both giggled. Then fell for a few seconds. Then Brick looked at her and smiled.

"You know, you're actually pretty cute, when you're not beating the hell out of me." He said.

Blossom bit her lip and looked down. Then looked back up at him.

"And you're actually pretty sweet when you're not being a total asshole."

She saw Brick move closer to her, it freaked her out. _What was she doing, he was a villain?_

"I really am sorry about your brothers Brick." She said, quickly but subtly moving away.

"They'll get over it, I'm sure you and your sisters' fight all the time." Brick said, placing his hands behind him to support himself on the bed.

"Well, yeah, but not over stuff like this." Blossom said.

She sat there, noticing that he was gazing at her.

"You look tired Pinky." Brick said calmly. She usually hated it when villains called her Pinky, but this time, she really didn't mind.

She smiled and allowed him to pull her backwards.

He placed her shoulders on the mattress and smiled at her. She looked at him and scooched round towards his pillow.

He lay next to her as she dozed off, his elbow propping him up, stroking her hair softly, looking down at her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Blossom woke up around 5:00am, Brick was lying next to her asleep, his arm lightly over her waist.

She got up and quickly checked her hair in the mirror next to his bed.

"You going already?" She heard him mumble.

She turned and nodded, smiling gently at him. He sighed heavily and held out an arm.

She went and gave him a hug, accompanied with a kiss on the cheek.

"Thankyou…for everything" She whispered into his ear, and then turned and flew out of the window.

When she got back to her home, everyone else was still in bed. She slipped into her bed next to her two sisters and lay with her eyes closed. Smiling.

Never had she slept so peacefully, feeling so protected and safe as to when she slept in that room with Brick by her side.


End file.
